Filling The Void
by CriticsCubby
Summary: During their time apart, Scully had desperately tried to fill the void left by Mulder...and today, he would meet the guy that had come the closest to doing just that. Revival fic of sorts. It's fluffy, though, I promise!


**Filling The Void  
Disclaimer - **These guys still don't belong to me.

 **Summary -** During their time apart, Scully had desperately tried to fill the void left by Mulder...and today, he would meet the guy that had come the closest to doing just that. Revival fic of sorts. It's fluffy, guys, I promise. Originally posted on tumblr (I'm DarkWoodDT there ^^) but I thought I'd post here too for the kicks and the giggles.

-

She sat up in the bed, casting her eyes on the sleeping form next to her. He wasn't really what she had expected, but, then again, neither was Mulder. He was snoring lightly, head almost completely covered by the sheet. She smiled.

Today was going to be weird, she knew that when she agreed to meet with Mulder. He had come back into her world a couple of weeks ago and had wanted to meet the new man in her life ever since. She held off, not really sure why, but his characteristic persistence finally wore her down and, later today, her worlds were going to collide.

Scully reached over and ran her hand over his shoulder, still sheet-covered. He sighed, stretched a bit, then rolled over to face her. Bright brown eyes met her blue ones and a bit of his soul met a bit of hers. He sat up and reached to give her hand a kiss, she laughed lightly as his beard tickled her skin.

As he stretched out again, and flopped back into the bed, Scully's phone rang. She reached for it, already knowing who it was; not many people still called her these days, when texting was faster and less invasive, to their lives and hers.

"Scully, it's me." He didn't even wait for her to say hello, he rarely did.

"Yes, Mulder?" She smiled. She loved that this was how her days had been starting lately. Hearing his voice first thing in the morning had been one of the major things she had missed while they were apart.

"I was just checking to make sure we were still on for today. And that, you know, you would be with _him_." The emphasis on the personal pronoun was not lost on Scully.

"We will be there, Mulder. I think he's looking forward to it." She cast her eyes on the brunette head, asleep again next to her.

"Okay, good. Good." She could hear a bit of hesitation in his voice and she wasn't sure what was going on in his head, their time apart weakening that seemingly psychic connection a bit.

"Everything okay?" She asked, sincerely hoping it was. She wanted today to go well, she needed today to go well.

"Yeah, everything's great. I'm looking forward to today, Scully." He was nervous, she could tell. So was she.

"Okay, then. I guess I'll see you in a bit, then? Our old spot in the park in a couple of hours?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you both there." A brief hesitation, and then click.

Scully sat her phone down on the bed, lingering for a moment longer, processing the call. With a resolute sigh, she tossed the sheet off herself, and her sleeping companion in the process, and began the process of getting ready.

She could see him pacing in front of the bench, he was holding something in his hands...a small box, maybe?

He spotted them walking towards him, a smile appearing on his face, his free hand up to wave. She waved back, returning his smile.

"Sorry we're late, we stopped for coffee." Scully offered as she approached.

"That's okay, I've only been here for a minute or two." She could tell that was a lie and stifled a laugh.

"So. You're the guy that's trying to take my place?" Half-joke, half-serious. The two regarded each other for a moment before Mulder held out the box he'd brought. "I got this for you...I heard you're a fellow sports fan." Mulder looked at Scully as the box found its way onto the bench behind them and was quickly opened, its contents revealed: a baseball.

"That's so perfect, Mulder." Scully said, smiling. "Duke loves baseball." She reached down, liberating the ball from the box, and tossing it lightly into the air. The large, fluffy dog leapt up just in time to catch it in his mouth, tail wagging in ecstasy.

"I just have one question, Scully." Mulder queried, mischievous glint in his eyes, as he reached down to get the now-slobber-covered-baseball from the panting briard's mouth.

"What's that, Mulder?" Already anticipating the question, but humoring him anyway.

"How come you didn't name him 'Spooky'?" Smiling, he tossed the ball a few feet away and turned toward Scully as the dog galloped to retrieve it.

"Well, then I'd have two of you in my life, wouldn't I? And, to be honest, I've always preferred the two-legged and talking version of you." She said, matching his smile.

As they sat down on the bench, Duke laying happily at their feet chewing on his new favorite toy, Scully couldn't hide her contentment. Her two worlds had collided easily, and now they could move forward as one.

-fin


End file.
